


The First Lady Vs. The Boss

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Lacey Evans Vs. Sasha Banks, Winner Takes All
Relationships: Lacey Evans/Sasha Banks, Sasha Banks/Lacey Evans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The First Lady Vs. The Boss

Smackdown Late 2019.

Lacey Evan's storms into Bayley and Sasha Bank's shared dressing room in the backstage area. The former marine still beside herself with rage after Sasha insulted her daughter earlier that night, during their tag team match. "You two nasties think you can mess with my family and just get away with it!?" Lacey says, crossing the room to get face to face with former Women's Tag Team champions. "You messed with the wrong lady"

"Let's get one thing clear you wanna-be Mary Poppins. We can do anything we want because we are the leaders of this division." Sasha replied with her signature attitude.

"You picked a fight with the wrong people Lacey, you think we we're just going to forget that you knocked Sasha out cold?" Bayley chimes in, although making sure to move herself behind Sasha before hand.

"Honey, do not test my patience. I am only going to say this one time. Do not. Mess with my family again or there will be consequences." Lacey says matter-of-factly. "You crossed a line tonight and you're going to pay for it."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you want?" Bayley pipes up from behind Sasha Banks, motioning to her Smackdown Women's Championship that sits on the bench of her dressing room. "Well I couldn't care less what you want. I do this for me now."

"That championship needs to be held by a real lady, one who can finally bring some class back to this division but you're going to have to wait Bayley. I'll deal with you soon enough." Lacey says to the current Smackdown Women's Champion before turning her attention completely to Sasha Banks. "You're going to regret what you did tonight honey. I want you in the ring, with your nasty little ass on the line."

"Let me remind you who you're dealing with. I am the blueprint, the standard and THE legit boss. You? You're broke. A nobody. As much as I would love to bend you over like the bitch you are, I don't have time for you. I'm busy making my album" Sasha shoots back at the Sexy Southern Belle.

"Bless your heart. You really think a little thang like you could bend me over? Everyone know's if Charlotte wasn't drafted to Raw that you'd be getting your nasty little behind stuffed every night." Lacey says with a patronizing laugh. "and I saw Rhea Ripley sneaking into your hotel room to "celebrate" after Survivor Series, Bayley. Both you classless bottoms need to be bent over my knee so I can give you the spanking that your Mommas should have given you a long time ago."

"How dare you! I've been topping sluts and winning championships since before you even had your first match. I'm rich. I'm strong. I'm the BOSS. " Sasha explodes in response, enraged by Lacey's comments. Mostly because everything the former marine said was true. Sasha just couldn't help herself around Charlotte. Once upon a time she dreamt of being the one to take Charlotte anal virginity but that felt like a lifetime ago. The daughter of Ric Flair having long since proven her superiority over the dark-skinned beauty.

Bayley couldn't offer any response except to look away, blushing. For being such a proud and fierce competitor in the ring, she was a total anal loving slut in the bed room. She wouldn't bottom for just anyone, you had to be a real stud to get a shot at Bayley's insanely thick ass. Charlotte, Sasha and Asuka had made sure she never went a day without being anally pounded back in NXT and Rhea Ripley proved that she was just as skilled in dishing out the kind of brutal butt fucking that Bayley craved at Survivor Series.

"All I hear is a lot of talk. Now if there's one thing I can't abide, it's an uppity bottom who has forgotten her place." Lacey continues to insult the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions. "Why don't you step up for once in your life and put your money where you mouth is or are you afraid you're gonna end up liking becoming my nasty little whore a bit to much?"

"Sassy Southern Belle? More like Slutty Southern Belle. That's what I'm going to make you Lacey. You think you're a role model? Let's see how much of a role model you are when you're sucking your ass off my strap-on. You've got your match." Sasha fires back, having been successfully goaded into accepting Lacey's challenge. "We're going to bend you over in front of the entire women's locker room and make an example out of you. Then no one is going to question who the real leaders of this division are."

"Oh honey, we'll just see who's talking soon enough. You and your friend are going to experience what a real lady with style, class and confidence can do to a couple of low-class sluts. Lacey says with a smile before turning to leave the locker room, leaving a furious Bayley and Sasha behind.

****

The Night of the Match

"That messy bitch is going to regret messing with us." Sasha says to Bayley as she prepares for her Winner Take All with Lacey Evans. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when I make her tap out." 

"It's going to be so hot Sash', she's going wish she spent more time wrestling and less time sippin' sweat tea on her porch. I've got your back tonight and I promise you, that jarhead isn't going to walkout of here tonight without getting her sexy southern butt gaped wide open." Bayley encourages her friend, unable to help but admire Lacey's incredible body even when insulting her.

"You're such a good friend, Bayley. I won't need any help with that bimbo but if she looks like she's about to cheat or fluke her way into win, I know you'll be there to set things right." Sasha responds with a knowing smile before finishing her pre-match preparations and departing the dressing room.

Bayley wasn't going to escort Sasha to ringside, they decided it would be better to catch Lacey Evans off-guard and then run in when she least expected it. Despite Sasha's arrogant claims that Lacey wouldn't be a problem for her, the devious duo both knew they intended to screw the muscular blonde in more ways than one. Bayley had intended wait near the concession stands during the match and run in from the crowd when she saw an opportunity and was about to leave the room before her phone suddenly began to ring...

****

The Match

The match was competitive at first, the former NXT Champion using her superior speed and agility to stick and move against her larger, more powerful opponent. However as the match went on and Lacey managed to get her hands on Sasha, the strength difference became increasingly apparent. Sasha couldn't believe how much weaker she was, she help so small compared to the former marine. Lacey began to just rag doll her around the ring, toying with the former tag champion. Sasha tried her best to fight back but she was overwhelmed every time she attempted to mount any offense.

Still Sasha wasn't worried, she knew her best friend had her back. She managed to deliver a quick eye poke to larger woman, finally giving herself a moment of reprieve from the beating the blonde was handly giving her. She then began to undo the top turnbuckle padding, causing the referee to step in and admonish her. Which is exactly what Sasha planned on from the beginning, her real goal was to distract the referee, giving Bayley the chance to attack Lacey from behind. 

The problem was that Bayley never showed up. Sasha distracted the referee for as long as possible but the Smackdown's Women's Champion was nowhere to be seen. Sasha didn't know what to do, she couldn't understand why Bayley hadn't appeared to help her. This moment of confusion was all Lacey Evans needed to deliver a brutal Woman's Right directly to the chin on the self-proclaimed standard, knocking her out cold.

****

Later that night

Lacey was alone in her hotel room, speaking on the phone. "Thank you so much for helping me out tonight, honey. You should have seen the look on that nasty ghetto rat's face when her partner didn't show up." Lacey said while laughing, clearly very pleased with how her night has gone thus far. "In fact she should be here any minute now so I'm going to let you get back to it. From the sounds of it you're treating that classless thing the way she deserves to be treated. Have a good night." 

Sure enough, not long after Lacey got off the phone she heard a knock on her door. With a devious smile across the face, the Sassy Southern Belle made her way across the room to open it. This allowed The Boss to burst in the room, clearly distraught about the outcome of their match.

"What did you do to Bayley? I can't find her anywhere and she isn't answering her phone. I know you have something to do with this!" Growing bold in her fury, the standard gets right in the face of the marine, pointing her finger accusingly.

Lacey's responded by grabbing Sasha by her blue hair and dragging her over towards the bed of the large hotel room. The former 3 times Women's Champion crying out, attempting to resist but finds herself at the mercy of the much stronger blonde. Once they reach the bed, Lacey takes a seat and pulls her across her knees to deliver a hard slap to the skirt covered ass of Sasha Banks.

"You think I'm going to be taking anymore lip from you?" Lacey says, roughly stripping Sasha of her clothing before delivering another sharp slap to her perky butt. "This is a classy hotel and I will not let you bring it down by running around, talking trash like the low rent slut that you are"

Sasha attempts a response but is quickly silenced by the powerful hands of Lacey Evans connecting with her tight, juicy cheeks. The Boss can only let out a little yelp of pain, forced to stay there and take whatever abuse Lacey decides to throw at her.

"I'll tell where you're little friend is.....but I told you that I was going to give you the spanking that your Momma should have given you years ago and darlin', that's a promise I intend to keep." Lacey says, all the while continuing to punish the Boss's butt. "You think I didn't know you we're going to try to screw me? That's exactly what I would expect a tacky, classless whore like you to do. So I called a friend of mine.

"I think you're familiar with her, she did beat your ass at Survivor Series." Lacey explains while pummeling Sasha's behind with her strong hands. Switching between cheeks with each strike causing them to jiggle erotically. Sasha could only hang her head in shame, teeth clenched, trying to deny Lacey Evans the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

"I called Rhea Ripley and asked for a favor. I had her call up that nasty friend of yours for a little booty call and I heard she didn't even have to think before running off on you." Lacey says, seemingly intend on turning Sasha's ass from black to black and blue. 

"She wouldn't just forget about me!" Sasha Banks cried out in frustration at being out smarted by the more powerful woman. Although deep down she knew that Lacey's words were true. Bayley and Sasha were best friend and they shared everything. That's why Sasha knew Bayley hadn't been able to stop talking about the things Rhea had done to her following Survivor Series. The Australian had punished and pleasured Bayley's body and mind until the early hours of the morning before kicking her out of her own hotel room like a cheap prostitute. Bayley had to come knocking on Sasha's door a hot sweaty, exhausted, cum drunk mess.

Sasha had fucked Bayley's bubble butt countless times but she'd never fucked her like that. It drove Sasha crazy, why couldn't she satisfy Bayley like that? To make matters worse it was the women that pinned Sasha causing Team Smackdown to lose their match at Survivor Series. She felt so inadequate but was too proud to tell even her best friend so she just bit her tongue and listened.

"I'm a lady, honey and ladies don't lie. And you will address me as Miss Evans from now on." Lacey continued, the sound of her hands slapping against Sasha's soft, smooth ass echoing throughout the hotel room. "If fact they're just down the hall. Luckily these rooms are sound proof because otherwise the entire building would hear your nasty friend squealing like a prized pig."

"You belong to me tonight and I intend to teach you some manners. Now you're going to ask me fill your nasty ass up and you're going to do it politely." Lacey threatens while delivering some particularly hard slaps to The Boss's tender ass. Sasha knew that the spanking would continue until she did what she was told. One way or another she was getting filled up my Lacey strap-on dick. That didn't seem to make it any easier, especially for someone with as much pride as Sasha.

"....please...fuck me." Sasha manages to mutter under her breath. With each fresh spank Lacey unleashed to Sasha juicy rump, the blue haired beauty was becoming more and more desperate to end the marine's onslaught, which was just as embarrassing as it was painful. It was the most humiliated she had ever felt in her entire life. At least when she lost to Charlotte she could take solace that she lost to a once in a generation talent and probably the most accomplished women's wrestler in WWE history. Lacey had only been wrestling for a few years and the rookie had defeated Sasha at every turn. She was out smarted, beaten and soon she was going to be fucked senseless.

"Not nearly good enough, honey." Lacey said dismissively as she continued to tenderize her rival's behind as if it were a piece of meat. To Lacey that's all Sasha Banks was, a cheap piece of meat. She didn't have any class, any smarts or any sophistication and the former marine planned to spend the night degrading her like she deserved to be degraded.

"Please! Please fuck my nasty little ass with your big dick, Miss Evans!" Sasha cried out finally, after several failed attempts at pleading which Lacey found to be lacking. Choosing to only respond with brutal, butt bruising strikes. The former tag team champion searched deep inside herself, looking for the will power to resist but instead rediscovered the submissive feelings she always tried to pretend weren't there. It was hard to deny them now when every spank from Lacey seemed to make Sasha's pussy wetter. The smaller woman being made to feel ways she hasn't felt since Charlotte was ramming her full of big, fake cock on a regular basis.

"Hmmmm, I guess that's the best I can expect from dumb slut." Lacey says before roughly pushing Sasha off of her knees and onto the floor, The Boss barely managing to brace herself in time to prevent her face from hitting the floor. The Blueprint's first reaction was to strike back at her rival but it only took a stern look from Evans to make Sasha think better of it.

"You be a good girl and fetch my strap-on for me. Go on now" Lacey orders with her sexy Southern accent, while motioning towards her luggage on the other side of the room. "Why don't you crawl over too? You're going to be spending a lot of time on your knees from now on, you should get used to it."

Sasha just gritted her teeth and did what she was told, making her way on all fours across the hotel room floor. She didn't have a choice. She lost, which meant that at least for tonight, her body didn't belong to her. It was property of the self-proclaimed First Lady of the WWE.

As Lacey watched Sasha's tight, toned body move across the floor, she eyes couldn't help to be drawn to Sasha's freshly spanked butt. Lacey almost drooling with thoughts of all the way she would use and abuse it. The proud mother couldn't wait to punish her for what Sasha had done to both her and her family. Banks being such a hot piece of ass just made it all the sweeter.

Sasha had underestimated Lacey Evan's and she paid for it. It was a mistake many women had made in WWE before. They thought because Evans was a rookie that she'd be easy pickings but they were wrong and Lacey made them pay up with their asses. Even "The Man" was on the receiving end of many brutal pounding from the sexy former soldier. Although Lacey never managed to defeat the fiery redhead when the Raw Women's Championship was on the line, she'd beaten her many times when Becky Lynch put her ass up for grabs.

Money In The Bank 2019 was a special night. Becky Twin Belts becoming Becky Two Cocks as she received a life changing doubled teaming from Lacey and Charlotte. The cocky Irishwomen's mouth wrote checks that her ass had to cash and the two busty blondes used every ouch of their incredible strength to fuck the loud mouth champion into a screaming, broken mess. Becky hadn't been the same since, despite what one might think from watching Monday Night Raw. Becky was constantly begging the two muscular wrestlers for a repeat performance. Which they of course were more than happy to provide, most recently the night of Survivor Series. 

Sasha finally reached Lacey's luggage where she retrieved the awaiting strap-on dick, which of course was massive. Sasha gulping as she came face to face with the instrument of her own anal execution. Meanwhile Lacey had stood up from the bed and removed all of her clothing. Revealing everything from her huge tits, toned abs, muscular back, thick, juicy ass and long, powerful legs. 

"Good girl. Now come over here and put it on me." Lacey commands standing tall over her recently defeated rival. Sasha couldn't help but appreciate the view of Lacey's toned and tanned body, even under the circumstances. Almost getting lost in the sight for a moment before obeying her orders. Fearful of another spanking if she hesitated any longer.

As she crawled back across the hotel room floor, Sasha began to feel very small. While Lacey appeared to grow larger which each stride she took towards her rival. Sasha experiencing the same feeling of inadequacy she felt around Charlotte or when Bayley was gushing over memories of Rhea's vicious fucking. She thought, no, she knew that was better than other women. She was beautiful, athletic and multi-talented. So why did she always seem to come up short when it mattered?

Charlotte was the first woman to ever make Sasha Banks doubt herself, despite the two being closely matched at fighting, the blonde bombshell has proven herself to be in a completely different league when it came to fucking. It all started after NXT's R-Evolution. Sasha lost her championship match and her anal virginity. She didn't break that night but she cracked and those cracks only grew each time Charlotte fucked her senseless.

Sasha tried to settle for second best. If she couldn't be better than Charlotte, she could at least be better than everyone else. It had worked for a while but now she couldn't even be number 2. Rhea was currently fucking Bayley better than Sasha could even dream of and Lacey was about to spend the night punishing her with this massive, rubber cock.

She felt so defeated and helpless...but also, to her annoyance and humiliation, incredibly turned on. Her pussy was on fire and her recently pre-lubed ass ached to be stretched around the thick piece of rubber meat she carried towards Lacey Evans. The Boss's pride and ego battling her body and mind, trying to suppress her submissive cravings.

"Come on now, I don't have all night." Lacey says once Sasha had reached her. The blonde turning her back to Sasha, stepping into the huge strap-on dick that was laid at her feet. This allows Sasha to pull her soon to be invader up the well-built legs of the southern raised lady, allowing her to pull the clasps tight and providing Lacey Evans with the means to sexual dominate her. As soon as Sasha finishes tightening the harness, fully securing Lacey big dick to her waist, Lacey reached back and roughly shoved Sasha's face into her thick yet toned ass.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Sasha let out in surprises, the sounds of her protests muffled by the thick cheeks her face was buried in. Moving her hands up to Lacey's sturdy thighs, Sasha attempted to push away but was easily held in place by the more muscular woman. She had planned to spent the night buried in Lacey's big booty but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"You stay right there, honey. It's about time someone taught you how to treat your betters. Stay right there and kiss by ass, taste the ass you will never, ever fuck." Lacey says, grinding her meaty checks all over Sasha's face. "You kiss my ass or I'm going to bend you over my knee again until you learn your lesson."

That threat got Banks' attention, her ass still stinging from the rough treatment dished out by the strong hands of her rival. Eager to prevent a fresh butt bashing, Sasha did what she was told and began to kiss and lick the large behind that she was currently forced against. 

"That's all it takes? One spanking and you're ready to eat my ass like a classless slut? You're even nastier than I thought." Lacey says with a mocking laugh, biting her lip sensually as she feels The Boss's tongue moving against her tight asshole. "You should enjoy this Sasha, it's the closest you'll ever get to my ass. You could never bend me over, you're just a submissive slut with an ego problem. I'm going to finish the job Charlotte started and make you my personal fuck doll."

Sasha wasn't sure what scared her more, Lacey's threats or how much they turned her on. She told herself she was only eager to avoid to another spanking but her pussy was practically dripping as she was forced to serve the ass of the former marine. First Bayley had betrayed her, showing more loyalty to Rhea Ripley's cock than to her supposed best friend. Now Sasha own body seemed to betray her, submissive desire seemingly coursing through her veins as she was utterly dominated.

"Come on Sasha, talk that trash you were talkin' earlier." Lacey lightly moans, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of Sasha's skilled mouth pleasuring her from behind. "I like you better when your mouth is too busy to talk. I'll make sure you spend a lot of time kissing my ass and suckng my dick. You're going to love it too, Sasha. You're an anal loving slut and you know it

Sasha focused on rimming the powerful wrestler, trying to block out the verbal abuse she was receiving. Was that it? Or maybe she just couldn't resist Lacey's perfectly sculpted ass jiggling in her face. Sasha didn't even know anymore. She couldn't trust her own actions, her body exposing truths about her that she desperately didn't want to believe. That she was a bottom, meant to serve more impressive women.

"Watching you play pretend top leading up to Survivor Series was so cute. You think topping Carmella means anything? How was I supposed to take you seriously after Charlotte showed me all those videos of you bouncing up and down on her dick like a dumb whore." Lacey continued to relentlessly abuse the Boss with both her words and thick butt cheeks. Taking great pleasure from having her ass worshiped by her smaller foe.

After enjoying the expertly delivered rimming for another few long moments, Lacey unceremoniously yanks Sasha away from her and climbs onto the bed lavish, queen sized in front of her. Giving her opponent one last view at the ass she desperately wanted to fuck before laying her head on the large, soft pillows, strap-on pointing straight up in the air. "Foreplay is over Sasha, it time I put you to work. I know you want my big, hard cock in that nasty, little ass. So come and get it."

The sight of Lacey's well toned, athletic body laying there with her huge, fake cock was almost enough to make Sasha drool. Part of her wanted to leap up there and slam herself down on that thing as quickly as possible. Still though she couldn't let go of her pride. Sexually submitting to another woman was almost unbearable for Sasha but this woman in particular had knocking her old cold and embarrassed her in front of the entire world. 

Doing as she was bound to do by the sacred rules of a Winner Takes All match, Sasha reluctantly made her way onto the bed, positioning herself above Lacey's awaiting cock. Making sure to face away, trying to avoid the smug, mocking looks from her conqueror. After taking a long moment to gather herself, Sasha lowers herself down, her hungry ass swallowing up the head of her rubber meat.

Lacey was more than happy to let Sasha face away, it allowed her the perfect view of The Boss' ass stretching around her thick dick. Lacey licked her lips at the incredibly arousing view in front of her, basking in this incredible moment as she became the only woman besides Charlotte Flair to penetrate Sasha tight, black ass. 

Sasha bit her lip, eyes fluttering slightly as she anally impaled herself for the first time since coming to Smackdown in the 2019 Draft. In this moment she couldn't help think of the first time she was in this position, almost 5 years ago. It felt so wrong, her firm, meaty cheeks being split apart by Charlotte's huge strap-on. Sasha coudln't believe that it would even fit inside of her tight, little body. Now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"How does it feel Sasha? Did you miss feeling of a real women stretch you out? Oh honey, I know you did. Once a butt slut, always a butt slut. Go on, fill yourself up. I know you can take it." Lacey's ranted, drunk with lust. 

Sasha did as she was told, obeying Lacey Evans and the desires of her own body, she begins lowering herself down on the massive member. Slowly, as inch after inch of hard, lady cock entered her abused butt, Sasha was reintroduced to the perverted joys of anal sex. Eyes closed, she bit her tongue to suppress a soft moan escaping her lips. She was expecting there to be more pain after so long since her most recent butt stuffing however, to her dismay, there was nothing but pleasure for the get go.

She hoped Charlotte would be the only one who could bring her pleasure from such a perverse, submissive act but those hopes were quickly dashed as she continued her dissent down the dick of the WWE's First Lady. Sasha cock starved booty was feasting on the thick plastic meat, greedily swallowing inch after inch with practiced ease until all of it is buried inside of her. 

"Oh my god, you nasty slut, you took it all so easy. Charlotte really trained you right, didn't she?" Lacey says while laughing, happy to see Sasha can take a cock better than she can take a punch. "It must have been so hard acting as if you didn't want to be bent over everyday but don't worry honey, you won't have to pretend anymore. I'll make sure you get more dick than you can handle.

"I wasn't pretending! I'm still the standard in women's division! Yo-" Sasha begins to say angrily before a firm spank to her already tender butt cheeks suddenly silenced her and caused the blueprint to yelp in pain.

"Whores don't talk back to ladies. Now I told you I wasn't gonna take anymore lip from you and I meant it. I'm only going to say this once, get your ass movin' before I have to spank the sense back into you." Lacey said, delivering another thunderous slap to the boss's backside, visibly annoyed at Sasha's resistance. Her stern warming quickly headed by her new play thing as Sasha began to move herself up and down, impaling most private hole repeatedly.

Sasha was distraught at how quickly the pleasure emanating from her asshole began to intensify, already having to suppress moans of pleasure. She was somehow even more humiliated that she was before. Even more than when she first lost her anal virginity. This rookie, this model had utterly defeated her. She didn't respect Lacey, she didn't consider her as a threat but here she was, entirely at the mercy of the muscular mother.

"I know you can go faster than that, I've seen the video. Hurry up and get moving." Lacey ordered, totally absorbed in the ecstasy of this moment. There was nothing Lacey loved more than anally owning another woman. It was a singular high, both mental and physically. The marine felt as though she could feel Sasha's hot, perky butt squeezing her strap-on as if it was a real cock.

Sasha once again did as she was bid, finding it harder and harder to think as waves of sinful pleasure began to erode away her mind. The prideful former champion still desperately trying with everything she had left to resist, attempting to force down the groans of enjoyment coming from within herself. Which was becoming more difficult each time she came crashing down on the huge cock of Lacey Evans.

Banks first outburst of pervert joy came suddenly as Lacey thrust her strong hips upwards to meet Sasha coming downwards. The Boss faces turning a shade of red she didn't think possible, thankful for the small mercy that she was facing away from her tormentor. The civil war between her ego and submissive side continuing to wage on inside of her as she was humbled by The First Lady of WWE.

"Look at you, disgusting, no class having slut. You love it. You were probably happy when I beat you, you've obviously been desperate for a real woman to come to this brand and put you in your place" Lacey taunted while occasionally thrusting her hips, sending her big, fake cock deep inside the former member of Team B.A.D. 

No matter how hard she tried, Sasha could no longer prevent herself from crying out in joy. She was still trying to hold onto whatever silvers of dignity she had left but it just felt so good. Why did it have to feel so good? To be rag dolled and owned by big, powerful women was unlike anything she could have possible conceived. She wished with all her might that she would begin hate the feeling but it just got better. Moans freely falling from between her pouty lips as she bounced her toned figure upon the thick rubber cock.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you and your friend are nothing but classless, loud mouth sluts." Lacey orders as she moves her hands to Sasha's curvaceous hips and begins to thrust freely, greatly increasing the pace of this already wild sexual ride. The blonde straining to resist her own lustful desires to just pin Sasha down and pound her with every ounce of her considerable strength. She intended to keep up this sexual torture of her opponents pride until she felt Sasha break for good.

"No! No! No! It's nOoooOott truuuueee." Sasha cried out in defiance, the impact of her words softened greatly by the moans of pleasure that accompanied them. "We're the best! I'm the best! You tricked me! You got lucky! It's-" Sasha continued before once again being shutdown by a fresh, powerful slaps of her dominatrix.

"I am so sick and tired of you blaming everyone else for your failures!" Lacey grunts out in fury as she pummels her hips into the smaller woman. "You need to stop lying to yourself and face the truth. You're both nasty, anal loving whores and I wanna hear it."

It was hard to deny her words about Bayley were true. After all the Smackdown's Woman's Champion was gleefully squirting cum all over Rhea Ripley's hotel room at this very moment. Something Sasha would find easier to be mad about if she wasn't also being reintroduced to the indescribably euphoria of being spit in half by huge, lady dick.

She tried to hold on to the idea that was different from her partner. She wasn't a fuck toy only fit to serve more superior women. She was the superior woman who other women served. However her grasp on that idea was rapidly slipping away as her need to cum began to rise. It wasn't long before she was desperate for the sweet release that only Lacey could provide her. The skillful former marine holding Sasha at the edge of orgasm for what seemed like hours.

"Bayley's a whore! She's a classless, dirty slut who needs to be pounded by big, hard cock!" Sasha finally explodes in desire and frustration. Her anal G-Spot being struck with near inhuman levels of precision causing her to grunt and groan uncontrollably in perverse joy.

"Yes she is! And what are you!" Lacey encourages, increasing the pace ever so slightly but not quite enough to send her rival over the edge. The firm grip she has on Sasha's hips allowing her total control of this intense sodomy.

"Ohhhh shit, fuck, fucking shit! I'm a nasty little slut! A low class, dirty bottom and I need a real woman to fuck me until a cum! Please make me cum Miss Evans! PLEASE!" Sasha squeals out in submissive indulgence. Her ego at last blown away by Lacey's sexual onslaught and with that admission all remaining resistance fled Sasha's sexy, sweat coated body.

Sasha had hoped her words would be enough to satisfy her new mistress. She was willing to do anything if it meant she could re-experience the mind numbing high of the anal orgasm she had secretly craved for months. Instead her pleads were answered by Lacey reaching up to pull Sasha into a full nelson, causing the smaller woman to whimper in disappointment as the sound of Sasha's ass crashing against Lacey's perfect body came to an abrupt stop.

Before Sasha could even try protest, Lacey began to lit Sasha off the bed, strap-on still buried completely inside her wanting asshole. With incredibly ease afforded to her by her muscular frame, Lacey then carries Sasha over to a large mirror inside the extravagant hotel room. Not straining in the slightest as Sasha was held up, feet dangling off the ground. The only things keeping her in place being Lacey's firm full nelson grip and the thick fake, meat lodged between her firm cheeks.

"You think that's good enough!? After all the shit you've put me through? After you mess with my family?" Lacey shouts, overcome with lustful fury. Wasting little time before she's again thrusting away at Sasha's cock crazed ass, bringing the Boston born woman back to the edge of orgasm almost instantly. "I want to you look yourself and admit to yourself what a whore you've always been!"

As Sasha looked at herself in the massive mirror, she saw something she'd never seen before. She was used to seeing a strong, confident woman but what she saw being held in Lacey's strong arms couldn't have been more different. Her dyed blue hair sticking to her sweat covered face, mouth wide open as ecstatic cries poured out and eyed glazed over as her mind has assaulted by pleasure. Sasha finally saw what Lacey had seen this entire time.

"I'M A WHORE! PLEASE MISS EVANS I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL! OHHHHH GODDDD!! FUCK! FUCK! OOHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK! I'LL BE YOU'RE NASTY LITTLE WHORE EVERYDAY! OHHHHH FUCKING PLEASE!" Sasha desperately howled, praying for this erotic torture to end so she could finally cum. Her prays were finally answered as Lacey began to give Sasha everything she could handle and a lot more.

"That's right! I'm gonna make sure you remember it this time! Ohhhhhhh! You're going to spend everyday with this cock inside of you! You and you nasty friend are going to be my personal property!" Lacey moans out in satisfaction. Turning the normally defiant diva into a cum drunk mess. "Then I'll take that championship and bring some class back to this division!" 

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HOLY SHIT OHHH FUCKING THANK YOU!" Sasha screamed, Lacey's words failed to reach her as her mind was being blown into a thousand pieces by the soul-shaking orgasm she was currently receiving. It was unlike anything she had experienced before, Charlotte had broken Sasha down little by little over the years but she found the Boss's ego amusing so she never finished the job. Lacey had no such reservation and happily stripped away whatever was left of The Boss' ego. Leaving her with only degrading, exquisite submissive ecstasy.

"I'M SUCH A DUMB WHORE!" PLEASE FUCK ME EVERYDAY MISS EVANS! MAKE ME YOUR NASTY LITTLE FUCK TOY! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER PRETEND TO BE A TOP AGAIN JUST PLEASE DON'T STOP" Sasha went on, cum violently squirting from her pussy, soaking her own legs and the hardwood floorboards beneath her.

"That's a good girl! You may be a low rent slut but I'll make sure you learn some manners! I'll teach you how to behave around a real lady!" Lacey shouted, barely audible over Sasha's sinful whales of joy. "You're just like that other bitch Becky! All bark and no bite!" 

Sasha knew she would never be the same again after tonight. She knew she would never be able to claim she was a top again. Never be able to resist a real ass pounding stud like Lacey Evans again. She just didn't care. As her cum leaked freely from her needy pussy all she could think of was how incredible it would be to spent he rest of her life on her knees, best friend by her side, servicing her new mistress.

Lacey wouldn't be the same either. She was now the Alpha Female on Smackdown, no one could deny her that claim after she had so thoroughly broken Sasha Banks. Not only that but she was also aligned with Raw's Alpha in Charlotte Flair and NXT's Alpha in Rhea Ripley. There wasn't a single person in the secret history of WWE's women's division that could even attempt to stand in the way of that Axis of Anal.

This position last another few, long minutes. Sasha made to ride out every moment of her soul warping orgasms, her whole body weight helping dive Lacey's cock into the depths of her anus. The sexy former soldier then removed herself from Sasha's perfectly pounded behind, releasing her full nelson grip and dropping Sasha on her feet. The self-proclaimed standard quickly collapsing down on to her knees, legs buckling from exhaustion.

"This is how you thank me? You come into my hotel room. My nice, classy hotel room and you make a mess with your nasty cum?" Lacey says in annoyance, still standing behind Sasha. "Didn't your Momma ever teach you to clean up your mess? Or is she just as much of a dumb whore as you are?"

Sasha was so worn out by the seemingly endless pounding of her new mistress that she didn't even notice the hardwood floor she was kneeling on was drenched in a puddle of her cum. Lacey then roughly pushed Sasha's back with her foot, sending the exhausted former champion falling into face-down-ass-up position. She then knelt behind Sasha, balancing herself on one powerful leg, using her other leg to press Sasha's face into the drenched wooden floor before reinserting herself into Sasha's asshole.

"Mmmmmmmm....I'm so sorry Miss Evan's, I didn't mean too, you just fucked me too good. I couldn't help it!" Sasha softly moaned out, happy her ass was once again being crudely stretched open. "

"I told you to stop blaming other people for your mistakes!" Evans says, delivering another punishing slap to Sasha's rump before she once again begins to pound away at her freshly broken slut with her big cock. "Where I come from, when you make a mess, you clean it up so you best get to work!"

"OHHHHHHH FUCK YES! YES! YES MISS EVANS! ANYTHING FOR YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT BECAUSE I'M JUST A DUMB, ANAL ADDICTED BOTTOM!" Sasha squeals out, eager to earn forgiveness. Her small body effortlessly pinned down by Lacey's powerful frame. Sasha did was she was commanded and began to lick her cum off of the immaculately kept hardwood floor.

This day had started just like any other for Sasha Banks, she never would have expected when she woke up that it would end with her being used like a cheap prostitute, serving the needs of another woman. She definitely wouldn't have dreamt it would feel so incredible to give herself fully to a rookie like Lacey Evans, someone she always said only got into the WWE because of her looks. Yet here she was, proving herself to be every bit of the nasty bitch that Lacey claimed her was, licking her own delicious cum off the floor like a stray dog.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhh! Damn right you'll do anything I want!" Lacey moans, feeling herself cumming close to orgasm now has she relentless fucked her completely defeated foe. "You don't have a choice! A bottom like you could never stand up to me! Look at you. You're a disgusting, nasty, piece of trash. The second you see a real lady you can't help but get down on your knees and serve!"

Sasha can only let out an endless stream of expletives and squeals as she laps away at her cum as though it was served in a Michelin Star restaurant and not the floor of a hotel room. Long since forgetting the meaning of the words "shame" or "pride". Instead was indulging on the much more pleasurable act of submission, much to the satisfaction of herself and her new owner.

"I'm going to use you! Maybe I'll call up Rhea and we'll take turning double stuffing you and your slut friend! Ohhhhhhh FUCK! Would you like that Sasha? You want a couple of real studs to how you to really fuck Bayley's fat, disgusting ass!?" Lacey's lusty rant continued as she races towards her own orgasmic climax.

"YES! ABUSE OUR TIGHT, NASTY ASSES! MAKE US LEARN OUR PLACE! I WANT IT! PLEASE MISS EVANS I WANT IT SO BAD!" Sasha says in submissive bliss, being rocked by another string of sexual highs just as intense as before. Head still roughly pinned beneath the foot of her dominatrix.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! YOU'LL DO WHATEVER I SAY YOU NASTY, NO CLASS, TRASH-" Lacey's rant is finally cut off as she goes cascading over the edge of her own intense sensual peak. Still managing to fuck both herself and Sasha through several more intense orgasms before coming to a stop, leaving Sasha panting for breath with her tongue lewdly hanging from her mouth. Lacey takes a moment to enjoy the vulgar sight of her defeated opponent, laying in a puddle of her own sweat and pussy juice. A position Sasha would find herself in extremely often in the future. 

"Pathetic. I hope for your sake that you're better at cleaning dick than you are at cleaning floors." Lacey says, her voice dripping with disdain at Sasha's poor attempts to clean away her pussy juice. "Hurry up and suck you're nasty ass off my dick"

Sasha moves quickly, somehow finding the energy to sit up and turn towards her dominatrix she greedily takes the head the busty blonde's dick into her mouth. Moaning in delight as she tastes the deepest parts of her own asshole. The formerly proud wrestler more than happy to debase herself to please the desires of her new owner.

"What did you say earlier? That I was going to suck my ass off your dick?" Lacey pretends not remembering as she makes her rival taste her own words and her own ass off of her giant cock. "That was kinda funny Sasha...for a whore anyway."

The Boss' didn't even register Lacey's taunting, she was busy trying to cramp the fake cock down her throat as quickly as possible. It was as if she had been poisoned and the only antidote was her delicious ass creams that was smeared all over the lady cock that had spent the last few hours breaking her.

Her ass tasted even better than her pussy juice and Sasha Banks made sure to clean every solitary inch of it off of Lacey's beautiful lady cock as more and more of it's length passed between her lips. The Horsewoman gagging loudly as she bathed it in her saliva.

Once Sasha had finally taken all of Lacey's length down her throat, Lacey moved a hand to the back for her new fuck toys head and began to use her powerful hips to thrust herself roughly in and out of her awaiting mouth. Spit splashing free from the Massachusetts natives mouth as she messily choked and gagged on the thrusting prick.

"Your mouth can't take a punch or a cock? All you nasty sluts are the same." Lacey says disappointedly as if handling a cock of this size was an easy feat. "I'm going to have to spend a lot of time teaching you, aren't I?"

"GAHHHHHHH!! MMMMMPPPHHHH!! HHHHRKKK!!! GAHHHHHH" Sasha couldn't answer even if she wanted too, the invading cock mumbling her groans of discomfort as she was skull fucked with reckless abandon. Suddenly Lacey stopped thrusting, instead choosing to hold The Boss's head down fully on her cock.

The Sassy Southern Belle held her there for a long while, her rival coughing and gagging wildly as she was being suffocated by Lacey's lady cock. Spit falling down on her own perky breasts as she struggled to stay conscious. Just when she felt as though she was going to pass out, Sasha was crudely pushed away. Failing to the floor in a heap, trying to refill her lungs with air.

Leaving Sasha there for a moment, showing no regard for the woman she's spent the night engaged in perverse sexual bliss with. Lacey retrieved her phone from the bedside dresser and discovers a text from Rhea Ripley. A picture of Bayley's massively gaped asshole with the caption. "Think you can do better?"

The former marine smiled with satisfaction at the photo and the friendly challenge, her plan to deal with Smackdown's so-called "best" had gone perfectly and she was more to happy to bask in her total victory. She then sets her phone down and returns to Sasha's worn out body, still laying on the floor gasping for air.

"Break times over, it's time for your next lesson, whore" Lacey says as she reaches down to grab the Blueprint's, blue hair and begins to walk towards the hotel room's shower, clearly having a lot more plans for the perhaps now former "Boss". Sasha, even in her exhausted state, was more than happy to crawl after her mistress if it meant she would be on the receiving end of another glorious anal fucking. The kind of fucking she would become very familiar with from this night on...

END


End file.
